What Lies Beneath
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: High-school AU. Dean and Charlotte's lives are far more complicated than people realise, and when they join a new school, the friends they make begin to notice that something isn't quite right. Warnings in A/N. Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **High-school AU. Dean and Charlotte's lives are far more complicated than people realise, and when they join a new school, the friends they make begin to notice that something isn't quite right. Warnings in A/N. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Charlotte (Charlie) Winchester.

**A/N: **This is a mere experiment. If you like it I'll try and get more ideas together. Warnings for mature themes and scenes, warnings for abuse, self harm, angst, angst, angst and cousins in a relationship. Hope you enjoy it. It is very dark but I'm in a dark mood at the moment.

Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>What Lies Beneath<strong>

**Chapter One**

A small house in Lawrence, Kansas had been empty for a few years, but now was finally inhabited by a small family who'd moved from Eudora, the city next to Lawrence.

The family was that of Michael Adler, and his adopted children, Dean Winchester and Charlotte Campbell, both of whom were cousins. The house looked peaceful. The décor was a mix of warm and neutral colours, except Michael's study which was an unearthly shade of blue. In the warmth of the colour that Michael had described as warm earthen cream lay the room that Dean and Charlotte shared, and they'd been sharing a room since they'd moved in with Michael at the age of four years old.

Charlotte, the beautiful eighteen year old with golden waves and striking blue eyes was folding the last of her casual tops for school. She'd been unpacking all day and felt hungry and tired, but she was determined to finish and get the room looking tidy. Dean had been helping Michael move some things and had been desperately trying to see to his car, his '67 Chevrolet Impala which his birth father, John had left in his will. Even at the young age they were when they died, Dean's parents had made wills, because after the sudden death of Charlotte's parents, they weren't taking any chances.

Charlotte had organised her closet and chest of drawers carefully, deciding that pants, jeans, skirts, dresses, shoes, jackets and special tops should go in the closet, as Dean's did, and all casual wear, swimwear, underwear and accessories could go in her set of drawers. They were lucky enough to have a chest of drawers each which made life a lot easier for Charlotte. She was placing her long-sleeved t-shirts into the top draw when she suddenly felt the sensation of arms around her. She gasped and tensed up, relaxing almost immediately when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, beautiful."

A small kiss was pressed to her cheek, and she smiled as she turned her head and met the beautiful green eyes of her cousin, Dean. He was older than her by a couple of months, and he had hair that was a curious mixture of blonde and brown. It looked more brown than blonde, kind of like a dusty colour, but the mystery of it's true colour was what Charlotte loved. That may seem something small and silly, but she loved it anyway. Dean was so handsome, very like her uncle John in his features, and she never forgot the family that took her in and cared for her. They thought it would also give Dean the opportunity to have a sibling, since Mary and John had discovered that Mary couldn't conceive again after Dean. A complication during the pregnancy was to blame, but Dean and Charlotte never knew what kind of complication.

"God, you scared me." She said, kissing his lips gently, "Thought you were Michael."

"Baby, if I was Michael, you'd have felt the cold a mile away." He whispered, "You almost done?"

"Not too long now." Charlotte replied, "You're hungry too, huh?"

Dean just nodded, letting out a weary sigh.

"I wish I could help you out." He said, sitting on the bed, "You know how he gets if we don't do as he says."

Charlotte sighed and packed away the last of her clothes, closing the drawer and turning to Dean, listening for a moment for any sign of Michael.

"We need to get out of here..." She breathed, "Move away...change our names..."

"He'll find us, Charlie." Dean replied quietly, "He's smart. You remember when we ran away when we were sixteen...? You remember how badly he beat you...I thought you were gonna die. Y'know I made a promise that night that I'd do all I could to keep you safe, even if it meant staying with him until he dies. I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too." Charlotte replied.

"I wanna marry you someday." Dean told her, "I wanna marry you so badly, because I love you so much, and I know that no-one else could understand what we've been through like we do. No other man could understand you like I do, and no other woman could understand me like you do."

"You say this, Dean." Charlotte began, "But while we live under this roof...we can't do that."

She approached the bed, sitting beside Dean and gently stroking his face. He flinched a little and gazed at her with such hurt it burned her eyes for her to even look at him.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked, clearly hurt and upset.

"Of course I do..." Charlotte breathed, "I love you more than anything. I promise, Dean..."

"Dean? Charlie?"

Both teenagers froze as Michael looked through the door. He smiled, pleasantly surprised by how tidy the room was, and he nodded with satisfaction, gazing at his charges.

"You can have dinner now." He said, holding his hand out, "Come on, Angel. You first."

Charlotte felt Dean squeeze her hand quickly and she got up without question, taking Michael's hand.

"Dean?"

Dean joined him and took his other hand, letting him lead them to the kitchen where two plates sat on the table with their meal on them. The one thing that Michael never did was deprive them of their basic needs. He took good care of his charges. They always had nice clothes, they always got three meals a day and were allowed snacks, and were always kept clean and were had what they needed to survive. They had laptops, a TV in their room, an X-Box, Dean had his car.

The only thing was that Michael beat them if they refused an order. If he wanted some 'special' time with them, they had to go or the consequences were unthinkable. They weren't allowed friends. They just had each other. That was enough. They were only allowed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. No outsiders. They lived in fear of him despite the care he provided them with. They were encouraged to spend 'special' time together, which they often did when they went to bed.

"Thank you, sir." Dean said quietly.

"Thank you, sir." Charlie whispered fearfully, bowing her head as Michael led them to the table.

"I will wash the dishes. You two need special time together tonight." He said, "I'll be in my study."

He left the room while Dean and Charlotte began to eat the spaghetti bolognese, both feeling thankful that they'd be spending the night together. Not with Michael.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
